


blood red

by nct127



Series: my, my, my, what fangs you have [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, M/M, Vampire!Jaemin, Vampires, human blood bag renjun lol, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct127/pseuds/nct127
Summary: “You’re a lot cuter than the picture they showed me.”Renjun’s eyes widened, scoffing as he leaned back in shock. “They gave you a picture of me?”“Yeah,” He replied. “I should have an idea of what my next meal is gonna look like, right?”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: my, my, my, what fangs you have [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022707
Comments: 25
Kudos: 390





	blood red

**Author's Note:**

> *peeing* and when i write a fic for every renjun ship then what
> 
> second fic titled after a the Maine song......blood red - the maine

Renjun hated everything about hospitals. 

The awful sterile stench, the grey walls, the buzzing of the fluorescent lights, and how the lights gave everything a slightly greenish-blue tint. Quite ironically, it was sickly. 

Nonetheless, he found himself in the waiting room. The uncomfortable plastic chair didn’t do any good for his back, and his leg bounced up and down in anticipation. His body was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat, and Renjun almost wondered if it were too late to back out.

“Huang Renjun?”

Apparently so.

Renjun pushed himself up from the chair, wiping his sweaty hands onto his sweatpants. He already couldn’t wait to take the longest shower of his life later on.

He took smaller steps than usual as he walked up to the nurse, hoping to slightly prolong the event. Still, he greeted her politely. She smiled and told him to follow her.

The dull grey walls transitioned to a stark white as she led him through a couple of doors. The buzzing of the lights continued as they walked through a bright corridor, and the nurse’s heels clacked against the white tiled floor. Renjun still felt like the blood rushing through his veins had been the loudest sound in the room, though.

“First time?” The nurse asked, looking over her shoulder at Renjun. He had been a couple of steps behind.

“Yeah,” He breathed out. Anyone who saw Renjun in his current state could tell he had been full of anxiety. It didn’t take much of a genius to figure it out from his shaky and fidgety nature to the sweat gathering at his hairline. Admittedly, it wasn’t his best look.

“Don’t be,” She grinned. “Donating blood is actually rewarding. I’m sure you’ll become a regular.”

Renjun didn’t respond.

He knew this was a normal thing. Most, if not all, of his friends, had donated blood. It was they who pushed Renjun to consider donating as well. “It feels nice. You get all woozy and tired after, but they take good care of you. I promise you’ll love it.” Donghyuck had described to him. Renjun wasn’t sure how much he could believe him.

It wasn’t that Renjun was afraid of blood. It was just that blood simply was... _ gross. _ Even nosebleeds made him feel somewhat sick. It was warm and runny, and Renjun hated the way it would dry down on his skin. The taste left on his tongue was like he had shoved a handful of pennies in his mouth. Renjun nearly gagged at the thought.

Renjun had only agreed and set an appointment out of pure curiosity. He wanted to feel all these feelings that his friends would often go into detail about. He wanted to understand why they would skip out on hanging out because they would be donating blood that day. He wanted to understand why they had been so excited when it was finally safe for them to go back and donate again.

“We’re here,” The nurse spoke up. Renjun nearly ran into her, not realizing she had stopped walking.

The nurse opened up the door. The inside seemed just as devoid of color as the hallway and waiting area. Renjun wondered why there had been so much white when there was going to be blood involved. It was like they wanted stains. Whoever had designed the hospital clearly sucked at their job.

He stepped in, eyes wandering around the plain room.

“Your receiver will be here in just a minute. Please hold for just a second.”

Renjun nodded, and the nurse left him inside the room. He could hear the door close behind him.

Most things in the room had been white. The walls, the floor, the mini-fridge that sat in the corner of the room, the chair that sat in the middle of the room. The only color he could see was the red toxic waste bin in another corner and a couple of fruits and candies left in a basket on top of the fridge. He assumed those would be needed after his donation. On one of the walls, there had been a button that he could push in the case of an emergency. Renjun gulped. 

Even if he had to use the button, it wasn’t like it meant anything besides having the slight possibility of leaving the hospital alive. Renjun had to sign a ten-page waiver for that. For once, he actually sat down and read the whole thing before signing his name at the bottom.

He took in a deep breath and sat himself down in the long white leather chair that had been in the middle of the room. It was slightly reminiscent of a seat that you’d see at the dentist. It was long, and Renjun could easily put his feet up and lay back. Based on the small lever to the side, he assumed the back of the seat would be able to recline slightly. 

He was right. He figured that out when he decided to give it a shot and nearly threw himself back fast enough to give him whiplash.

Renjun had just barely recovered and reclined the chair forward slightly when the door had opened again. He could hear the nurse’s voice, and then a man’s.

Renjun’s heart stopped for a second.

A man walked in, and on the surface, Renjun could’ve assumed he was the same age as him. He looked young, save for his hair and his clothing, which had seemed a bit outdated. He was tall, and his hair was black. He had used a box dye, Renjun could tell. He wanted to cringe, but despite that, the man had been hot. Which was a good thing, considering he could’ve been partnered up with someone far less attractive and made the whole situation even worse.

Just as the nurse had done with him, she waited for him to enter the room before closing the door behind him.

“Hi.” Renjun greeted. His voice was a pitch higher than normal. He could feel his hands start to sweat again.

The other man simply grinned at him. “You’re a lot cuter than the picture they showed me.”

Renjun’s eyes widened, scoffing as he leaned back in shock. “They gave you a picture of me?”

“Yeah,” He replied. He took a couple of steps towards the chair. Renjun began pushing himself back against the chair till he couldn’t anymore. “I should have an idea of what my next meal is gonna look like, right?”

“Well, don’t put it in that way,” Renjun muttered. “It sounds like you’re gonna suck me dry like I’m a fucking juice pouch or something.”

The other man let out a hearty laugh. Renjun wasn’t sure if he should be more or less intimidated, but the emergency button on the wall seemed more and more appealing as time went on. More so because of the man’s insufferable personality and box dye hair. 

“I’m going to guess this is your first time doing this?” He asked. Renjun just nodded.

“Well, you don’t have to be scared.”

“Can people stop saying that to me? It only makes all of this,” Renjun vaguely gestured to the room, “That much scarier.”

“Alright, fine. You  _ do  _ have to be scared.” The other man joked. Renjun rolled his eyes. The intimidating part of the entire situation almost completely faded. He couldn’t see how he could ever be intimidated by a walking pile of slime even if that walking pile of slime was a vampire.

  
  


“What’s your name?” Renjun asked, crossing his legs. His shoes pressed against the white leather of his chair, but he didn’t care. It was the designer’s fault for choosing white in the first place. Besides, he felt like more than a couple of specks of dirt would be falling onto the chair soon enough.

“Jaemin,” The other replied, sitting down at the edge of the chair where Renjun’s legs would’ve been if he kept them straight. “I know yours, but I’ll still ask what your name is to be polite.”

“Aren’t vampires supposed to super suave and sexy? Because so far, you’re anything but that.” The sexy part wasn’t true. In normal circumstances, Renjun would’ve given him a nine on the sexy scale. That was only based on looks, though. The box dye is what took away the last point. “My name is Renjun. What else did they tell you?”

“Not that this is your first time or that you seem to be a snappy little thing,” Jaemin responded. His hand wrapped around Renjun’s right calf and pulled his leg, so it laid flat against the chair. He did the same to the left. “And while I am getting a kick out of this back and forth and your snarky little answers, I’m  _ starving. _ ”

Renjun felt his mouth go dry. His heart began beating just a tiny bit faster, and Renjun wondered if Jaemin could hear the sound of his blood rushing through his veins. Renjun wondered if the new rush of anxiety was from fear or anticipation. Probably both.

“I’m gonna assume you aren’t totally clueless and have some idea of what’s going to happen.” Jaemin started. He stood up from the chair, but he wasn’t standing for long. He climbed back onto the chair, placing his knees beside Renjun’s thighs. He didn’t sit, simply just hovered over him. Renjun looked up at him with slightly widened eyes, and Jaemin could see the slight fear in them. Jaemin grinned.

Jaemin reached over to the lever and pulled it forward, allowing for the chair’s back to recline back more. Renjun let out a soft gasp as he was sent flying back for the second time that day. 

“I’m gonna bite this pretty little neck of yours,” Jaemin hummed, teasingly grazing his fingers along the column of Renjun’s neck. His hand eventually found itself wrapped around it, but he never squeezed or applied any sort of pressure. “I’ll feed from you, drink as much as I can without hurting you. I’ve done this enough to know when to stop me, but if you need me to stop or give you a break, you tell me, got it?”

Renjun nodded. It wasn’t good enough for Jaemin.

Jaemin leaned down, removing his hand from around Renjun’s neck. His lips barely brushed against the shell of Renjun’s ear. “I’m gonna need you to use your words, Renjun.” He whispered. It sent shivers down Renjun’s spine.

“Got it,” Renjun replied. It came out as almost a whisper, but it was enough for Jaemin.

Jaemin hummed, pressing his nose against Renjun’s neck. He took in a deep breath, inhaling Renjun’s scent, before exhaling with a soft moan. Renjun’s cheeks flushed pink at the noise.

“You know what they also told me?” Jaemin kept his nose and lips near the skin of Renjun’s neck. “Your blood type. O. Which so happens to be my favorite...flavor, I suppose you can say,” He took in another deep inhale of Renjun’s scent. Renjun felt frozen. His arms were laid out by his sides. If he reached a little, he could wrap his hands around Jaemin’s thighs. But his brain and body hadn’t been cooperating. “When I saw your blood type and your picture, I knew I had to have you. I’m surprised no one got to you before me, but I’m happy they didn’t.”

Finally, Jaemin began pressing soft kisses along the left side of Renjun’s neck. His tongue then darted out, licking soft strips up his skin. He could taste the sweat on his skin from earlier. It made him sigh slightly. Goosebumps covered Renjun’s skin. The sultriness of Jaemin’s words and the kisses and licks against his neck had completely erased any of the fear he had been feeling. He didn’t know if that was Jaemin’s plan, but if it had been, it had worked. Renjun had been incredibly eager to just feel Jaemin’s fangs pierce his skin at that point.

Renjun just hoped his dick would cooperate and not jump up just because of a few words or kisses. That’d be embarrassing.

“It’s gonna hurt at first, but I promise it’ll feel good after a couple of seconds, okay?” He said softly. His hand returned to cup the other side of Renjun’s neck. Presumably, it was to keep him in place. Renjun gulped.

“Yes,” Renjun whined, tilting his head up and to the right to expose the left side of his neck more. “Just get on with it, please,”

Jaemin couldn’t say no to Renjun. Especially with how prettily he had asked. He set a few more gentle kisses against his neck before sinking his fangs into his skin.

Renjun cried out. His body thrashed, and out of reflex, he tried pushing Jaemin off of him. His sharp teeth piercing his skin left him in an excruciating amount of pain, and a couple of tears fell down his cheeks.

Jaemin moved his hand up towards Renjun’s face, cupping his cheek and running his thumb along his cheekbone to comfort him.

As Jaemin said, the pain quickly subsided and had been replaced by an intense feeling of pleasure. His muscles relaxed, and he let out an involuntarily moan as the pleasure began to settle in. His hands fell back to his side, and he couldn’t help but let Jaemin do as he pleased.

Jaemin moaned as he felt Renjun’s blood hit his tongue. His blood was sickeningly sweet, almost as if Jaemin had been gulping down a sugary syrup. Jaemin hadn’t minded that.

Renjun was left whining, his hips involuntarily thrusting up as Jaemin drank from him. Jaemin had been licking his neck still, lapping at the blood that had left his body. One of his hands reached up and ran through Jaemin’s dyed hair, gripping it to keep his head close to his neck.

“Please,” Renjun moaned out, though he hadn’t known what he had been begging for. His lower half continued to buckle up, and by that point, Renjun knew he was hard.

Jaemin kept his spot on Renjun’s neck but lifted one of his knees from the chair. He nudged at Renjun’s legs, and Renjun was quick to respond. He opened them up, and Jaemin slotted his knee between them.

Renjun’s breath staggered as he felt Jaemin’s knee press up against his crotch. His brain and body still not working together, his hips thrusted up once more to rub his clothed cock against Jaemin’s knee and thigh. He moaned out, and the grip on Jaemin’s hair only tightened. Renjun hoped the rooms were soundproof.

After a few more licks at Renjun’s skin, Jaemin finally pulled away. A dribble of blood fell from his lips, and he was quick to scoop it up and back between his lips. Renjun couldn’t understand why it had been so hot. Jaemin grinned, and his teeth and mouth were tinged red.

Renjun may have been turned on, but not enough to kiss Jaemin in that state.

The sight Jaemin had of Renjun had been a mesmerizing one. Renjun’s face was flushed red, and he could see the boy breathing heavily as he looked up at Jaemin. Sweat gathered at his hairline and his lips were slightly parted to let out his heavy breaths. The fear in his eyes had been replaced with lust.

“You taste so fucking sweet,” Jaemin sighed. He ran his tongue along his teeth, savoring the last taste of Renjun that he had. “Maybe I will suck you dry. I haven’t had a meal this good in a while.” He pushed his knee further up Renjun’s legs, now pressing directly against his crotch. Renjun let out a mewl, closing his eyes and throwing his head back against the seat in pleasure. His neck was left once again exposed, and Jaemin could spot the two tiny little puncture wounds on the left side of his neck. The right remained untouched.

“Can I bite you again? I can’t get enough of you,” He spoke. Renjun had shamelessly begun grinding against his thigh at that point. “I don’t think you can get enough of me, either.”

Part of Renjun felt embarrassed. Within a couple of minutes, he had been turned into a moaning mess over a couple of words and grinding against Jaemin’s thigh. It felt...amature. He hadn’t felt like this over some stupid dry humping since his virgin days with his first boyfriend. They never got past the dry humping, but to his virgin self, he thought that nothing could ever feel as good as that. That was until he got over his fear of fingering himself and finally went for it. Then after that, finally being fucked by someone for the first time.

There was something about the whole situation that turned him on far more than he could’ve ever expected. He came in terrified, and now he wasn’t even finished and couldn’t wait to be fucked by a vampire. He always knew he was team Edward, but would he start having wet dreams about the Cullens now after discovering his newfound kink for being fed on?

“Just bite me,” Renjun whined, pushing Jaemin’s head back down to his neck. His other hand pressed against his shoulder, hoping to keep him down. Vampire or not, he knew Jaemin was stronger than him, but it was worth the shot.

Jaemin let out a soft laugh but didn’t pull away as his head was shoved into the crook of Renjun’s neck. He repeated the process: kissing and licking at Renjun’s skin, gently nibbling on parts of the flesh without sinking his fangs in to build up anticipation. Renjun continued to eagerly rub his cock against Jaemin’s thigh as he did so.

Renjun’s scent was strong. Even with the smallest breath, his fragrance entered Jaemin’s nostrils, and Jaemin couldn’t help but let out pleased sighs and moans. It was slightly overwhelming at times, and if a vampire was able to feel lightheaded, Jaemin was sure he’d be slightly dizzy by now.

When he finally sank his fangs into Renjun’s flesh, Renjun let out another squeal. His nails dug into Jaemin’s shoulder, and his other hand tugged at his dyed hair so hard that Jaemin was surprised he hadn’t ripped out a chunk.

Renjun momentarily stopped moving against Jaemin’s thigh and simply squirmed as to try and get away from Jaemin. It was his natural instincts that told him to do so. Realistically, Renjun hadn’t wanted this to stop. He knew the pleasure would settle in soon and that his dick wouldn’t care about the searing pain he had just endured. 

In an attempt to comfort Renjun, he grabbed the hand in his hand, loosening Renjun’s fingers before interlocking them with his. He brought their hands down and against Renjun’s side. 

Just as last time, the pain simmered away and had been replaced with an immense wave of pleasure. Maybe it was because he was eager to get off, but Renjun felt as if it had been even more intense than last time. As soon as the pleasure began to seep in, he gasped loudly and immediately began working his hips against Jaemin again.

“Jaemin,” He cried out. He could still feel Jaemin’s tongue swiping against his skin, fervently lapping at the blood that poured out the wounds on his neck.

Jaemin squeezed his hand in response. Renjun choked out a sob. His breathing became more erratic. He could feel the way his chest heaved as he desperately tried to breathe in between all his moans and mewls. His hips continued to thrust, but his movements became staggered and messy.

_ Embarrassing _ , he thought. On the verge of cumming because he rutted against someone’s thigh for a couple of seconds.

“I’m gonna cum,” Renjun breathed out. Jaemin squeezed his hand again.

His legs began to quiver slightly, thrusting up against Jaemin’s leg a couple of more times before he let out a loud moan and came in his pants. He felt lightheaded but couldn’t tell if that had been due to the orgasm or the blood loss. Probably both.

Renjun’s body fell limp against the chair, and he could feel Jaemin take his last few licks against his skin before pulling away. Through half-open eyes, he could see that Jaemin’s teeth were once again tinged red. He didn’t comment on it.

He finally closed his eyes all the way, taking in deep breaths as Jaemin completely removed himself from the chair. Their hands unlocked, and Renjun nearly let out a whine because of it. He didn’t have the energy to.

Renjun could hear the sounds of Jaemin’s steps, as well as the sound of the mini-fridge in the corner of the room opening and closing. “Apple or orange juice?”

“Huh?”

“You need to drink and eat something. Apple or orange juice?” Jaemin explained. The fridge contained a couple of small cartons of juices, as well as a few water bottles.

“Whichever, I don’t care,” Renjun replied. Jaemin sighed, but simply plucked out a carton of apple juice and a water bottle. He grabbed one of the bags of candy on top of the fridge as well.

He strolled back over to the chair, placing the items between Renjun’s legs. “C’mon, you can’t sleep just yet. Gotta drink your juice.” Jaemin cooed. Renjun cringed.

“Don’t use that voice.” He huffed but reluctantly reopened his eyes. It had only been a couple of seconds, but he still needed to blink a couple of times to readjust to the fluorescent lights in the room. Jaemin grabbed the lever of the chair and pulled at it, bringing the chair back up to its seated position.

Renjun grabbed the carton of juice and opened it up, taking a huge gulp of it once he had done so. Apple juice had never tasted so good. Jaemin sat back down by Renjun’s feet.

“What about you?” Renjun said after downing nearly half the carton. He put it down and reached for the bag of candies.

“What about what?”

“Don’t I have to, I don’t know, return the favor?” Renjun struggled in tearing the plastic open.

Jaemin let out a soft laugh, grabbing the bag of candy from Renjun and easily ripping it open. He handed it back after. “You already did. You let me drink from you. You get to cum, and I get to eat, it’s sort of a win-win situation.”

“You know what I mean, though.” Renjun popped one of the gummies into his mouth.

“Are you asking me to fuck you?” Renjun nearly choked on the candy he had just swallowed. “I would love to, but not right now. You’d pass out probably before I could even do anything. I don’t feel like getting banned from the clinic for making you pass out. There’s always a next time, though.”

Renjun finally understood why his friends had always come back.

**Author's Note:**

> i made a twt for my fics :) @jiwisung


End file.
